


呓少年时

by px209



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/px209/pseuds/px209





	呓少年时

当桂小太郎问高杉他怎样看他们相互仇恨的那段时光的时候，高杉沉默了，很久之后才缓缓地说：“其实我很想你。”  
桂衔着酒杯呆了一下，蓦地笑了，斟上酒后轻轻地碰了一下高杉放在桌上的酒杯，杯檐低于他的。接着一饮而尽。呛得连连咳嗽。  
高杉细细地打量他，笑他酒量那么差就不要学人一口闷。  
桂也还笑着的，没有一丝苦涩或讥讽，只是很纯粹开心的笑。高杉有点恍惚，上一次他这么对他笑的时候不知是多早以前的事情了，没想到多年之后他们还能这样真正意义上的把酒言欢。

“高杉你记得吗，你从来都不会游泳。有次你掉水里了是我捞你上来的。你塞给我了一大袋金平糖要我不要告诉银时。”桂咬着嘴唇忍笑，眼泪都要出来了。  
“鬼扯。”高杉矢口否认。  
“还有高杉啊我知道你小子是什么时候开始喜欢我的，你觉得呢掩藏得很好其实我都知道哈哈哈，”桂拿手不稳，酒杯磕在桌子上打了一个转，“你有次在午睡时间一直盯着我，最后还亲了我一下。你以为我睡着了其实我没有哈哈哈哈！”

“那时你醒了？”  
“废话，被这样折腾还不醒？”  
“哦？”他撑着脑袋饶有兴趣地看着桂，“那你怎么没有一拳打过来？”  
“呃……”这下轮到他张口结舌了，“那是因为……”  
是因为你带来的金平糖太好吃啦。

“你别说我啊，你和村里那位寡妇表白的时候被笑了哭着跑回来还不是我陪你去捉蝌蚪。你一边哭一边说什么‘我真的喜欢她啊’什么的，最后我把我家的猫抱来给你玩你才不哭了。”  
桂眨眨眼，偏过头去，一副死不承认的样子，然后又好像想起了什么似的：“不知道那只猫后来怎么样了呢……”  
后来啊……后来就战争了吧。“不知道呢，兵荒马乱的，估计死了吧。”高杉淡淡地说，不带什么感情。

他们相对无言，只有晚风轻轻吹，卷起外面几片落叶。已经是暮秋时节，落叶竟也是种奢侈了。

那时候在战壕里他一言不发地为高杉换药，那只干瘪的眼皮看多少次都让他感到心疼。但最让他感到难过的不是这个，而是他另一只眼睛里幽幽的鬼火，令人心惊。桂终于觉得有什么不一样了。这个时代就像是一个轮盘，飞速地旋转着，离心力把所有人甩向不同的深渊，那儿没有来时的船和来世的路，万劫不复。他们所笃信的那些，都亦真亦幻，他们每个人都跌跌撞撞地前行。那些邪恶的显出永恒的光辉，美好的却式微。历史的车轮碾过每一个人的脊梁骨，车轮下的人们麻木或悲鸣，每一个人都大张着嘴，眼神空洞。

“我们都是被这个时代辜负的人啊。”桂靠着窗棂侧过头望着他，堕下泪来。

“这酒真苦。”他补充。

“你知道我做过许多邪恶的勾当，因为我觉得这个世界太过枯燥。”高杉皱眉，“所以我只想毁灭一切，哪怕被黑暗反噬。”  
“但我仍然要说，美好不只存在于过去。即使身处黎明前的黑暗，美好依旧存在于一花一树，一草一木。老师他……对这个世界，对我们有多么好的期许，他深爱着这个世界。而你却……算了，我不想老调重弹了。”桂摆摆手想接着说下去，却被打断了。  
“我一直都很空虚，我没有一刻在不怀疑自己。”高杉张开手掌看着自己的手心，“一开始是想毁灭老师死去的世界，但是后来，我只是觉得痛苦，我更加纯粹地想毁灭。似乎只有这样不断地消磨自己，我的灵魂才能得到满足。”  
什么鬼兵队的统帅，最危险过激的攘夷志士啊。不过是一个可悲的男人罢了。桂默默地想。

他们都沉默不语，各自咀嚼着一份遗憾。

“月亮要落了。我该走了。”高杉把头倚在窗棂上，看着他。桂不语，头发遮住了眼睛。

破晓了，桂抬起眼。对面的酒碗是满的，上面飘着一瓣樱花。


End file.
